Chapter 3:My Teacher Walks Me To A Dark Alley
Chapter 3:My Teacher Walks Me To A Dark Alley I woke up in a white room on a soft cottony bed.Next to me were my friends,Mathew and Allana.Mathew was awake sitting up and watching me.When they noticed me awake they started firing me question;"Did a lightning bolt really destroy the classroom?"and such and blahblahblah.I asked Mathew,"What put out the fire?"Mathew looked uneasy,"You won't believe my but water exploded from the class sink and flooded the place.Allana was zapped uncounscious and I blacked out like you did." "Who payed for our hospital bill?"I asked."The nurses said it was some guy in a wheel chair.He was with a 17-18 year old girl with blond hair."I couldn't help but think that the wheel chair guy sounded familiar."What are you guys talking about?"I turned around to see Allana sitting up staring at us with those big gray eyes.I was always careful about lying to Allana.Her eyes were filled with intellgient intimidation.But underneath was a look of worry and concern."Nothing."Mathew and I replied at the same time.And without another word I went to sleep.For the next few days we did nothing but talk and sleep.But then came the time to go back home.We lived pretty close to each other in this community called Princeton Crossing.We were next door neighbors.I couldn't remember when we didn't live in different places.But what sucks about have next door neighbors is that our parents are real tight with each other.For example,if I get silent lunch and I told my mom,my friends' moms would know in five minutes flat.Anyway,while we were walking past a dingy alley,our teacher suddenley popped out of nowhere."Let's talk a moment in a comfortable alley,okay?"Her tone clearly meant that if we didn't obey,she would gut us like a fish.As a general rule,I perfer not be gutted like a fish and I pretty sure my friends felt like that too.So we did the natural thing.We followed her.When we were inside the alley she hissed,"Do not oppose the lord of the dead!Turn back now!And you will die a swift death."I didn't like the swift death part at all.My friend's faces told me the same thing."Um,I have no idea what you are talking about."I mummered.She hissed into my face.I have met a lot of people who spit when they talk but she takes the prize."Don't worry,she's most likley shooting a movie.I got this."Allana said amused.She stepped forward."Look,we don't want to be in your movie,ok?So bye now."She hissed and suddenley grew wings and claws.She slashed at Allana and she crumpled to the floor shocked.Her big gray eyes glazed with pain.She turned to Malcom and he also got the sharp-claw treatment.Then she turned to me."Um.....compromise?"I stammered.I crumpled just like they did.As if that wasn't enough,she took out a fire whip and was about to slash down.My fear took over and just like at school,my hair stood up and a smaller lightning bolt then before bolted down and ripped our teacher to golden dust.The last thing I saw was a man in a wheel chair and a blond girl looking down on me concerned.I gave way to exhaustion. Category:Chapter Page Category:Zeon Streak